


Merry Christmas

by yui_komori



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yui_komori/pseuds/yui_komori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello pays Near a little visit on Christmas day. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

The rain hit persistently at the frosty window, making a loud drumming sound. It was 11.00 at night, and the stars were twinkling like fairy lights.

 

The white haired boy was making a tower of baubles, nearly 5 feet high. His pale fingers lifted the glimmering, ruby-colored sphere, and placed with exact precision on the top.

"Mello, why don't you just come in? You can't stay at the door forever."

  
Frustrated that he had been found out, Mello stormed in, clad in his usual leather and crosses. 

"Can I ask what you're doing here at this time of night?" Near asked, still not looking at the raging blond.

"Thought I'd visit you. Y' know, it is Christmas." Mello took a seat next to him and looked into his dark, impenetrable eyes. 

"I've seen you once in four years and now you want Christmas?" Near thought for a second. 

"Alright."

"Alright?" Mello said, about to say something else, but thought against it.

"Remember the last Christmas we had?" the blond asked, with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Yes. You got me a puzzle made up of pieces from twenty other puzzles. It was impossible." Near said, a slight frown appearing between his eyes.

"Yeah, and you cried!" Mello laughed, but not entirely maliciously.

"It was very distressing."

"Yeah, then Roger took my new phone off me!"

"You'd never have used it anyway. You don't like people."

"True. I guess we're both a little bit antisocial."

"A little bit?" At that moment, Near laughed, and rested his soft, white head against Mello's leathery shoulder and shut his wide eyes. Surprised, Mello ran a thin hand through the smaller male's feather-like hair, feeling strangely affectionate towards his usually hated rival.

"I'm glad you're here, Mello." Near whispered.

"I'm glad I came." he put a protective, well muscled arm around Near's skinny back, feeling the spine underneath.

They stayed that way for a long while, before Near asked "So. What'd you get me?" He gave Mello one of his rare, cute smiles. Mello felt blood rising to his cheeks, but he suppressed his nerves.

"Well. It's a better present than four years ago, I swear."

"So what is i-" Near's question was broken of by pink, soft lips crushing into his, starting off gentle, but growing more confident gradually. Mello tasted like chocolate, and Near craved it. He responded to the touch eagerly, reaching a spidery hand into Mello's soft locks.

Reluctantly, they broke apart.

"I should go. I've got to catch Kira before you, remember? Merry Christmas, Near."

"Merry Christmas, Mello." Near's gaze followed him all the way out the door. And so they both went back to their solitude, feeling satisfied yet yearning for more.


End file.
